1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mirror device for a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, a retracting mechanism, which rotates a mirror by the driving force of a motor, is provided at a door mirror device for a vehicle (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2001-151020). The retracting mechanism has a case which houses the motor. The case is structured so as to be divided into two sections which are a case main body and a cover. The cover is positioned with respect to the case main body by the side wall of the cover being fit-together with the side wall of the case main body.
However, in such a door mirror device for a vehicle, the main body portion of the motor is supported at both the case main body and the cover, and the output shaft of the motor is pivotally-supported at a shaft receiving hole provided in the case main body. Therefore, dimensional errors and assembly errors between the case main body and the cover affect the accuracy of assembling the motor main body portion with respect to the case, i.e., the accuracy of the axial center of the output shaft with respect to the shaft receiving hole.